The current disclosure relates to a computer implemented method for processing a formal specification of a digital circuit and a computer program product comprising a computer readable storage medium having computer readable program code embodied therewith, wherein the computer readable program code is executable by a processor to perform the method.
Large digital circuits may comprise several sub-circuits which may have to exchange data with one another. The sub-circuits may have a predefined physical layout and may be formed at certain positions of a semi-conductor device. A digital signal may have to be forwarded from one sub-circuit called source to another sub-circuit called sink along a signal path. Routing signal paths from the source to the sink may require a lot of manual interaction in the design process.
Hence, there may be a need for a computer implemented method for processing a formal specification of a digital circuit, wherein the specification comprises information about a signal path for forwarding a digital signal from a source to a sink.